Rise! Fantasy Pretty Cure!
Rise! Fantasy Pretty Cure! '(ライズ！ファンタジープリキュア, ''Raizu! Fantajīpurikyua!) is the fourth installment of CureHydra's Pretty Cure Fan Series. The themes are fairy tales, colors, and acceptance. Synopsis *''Rise! Fantasy Pretty Cure! Episodes'' '''Once upon a time, my life changed. Life was harsh to the quiet Nakano Kaname. Everything was dull and colorless, and nothing was clear. It was like she was at the bottom of a ocean, watching everyone swim ahead of her. Now at 16 years old, two hands grab hers, bringing her back up to a world full of color. The dense, cowardly Warren and Hot-headed Clover are out to search for the legendary Pretty Cure who can keep Memory Kingdom from destruction. Kaname (Cure Knight), Kris (Cure Dragon) and Hinata (Cure Fairy) come together to defeat the beings of evil. And so, their Fairy Tale begins. Characters Pretty Cure / - Kaname is the main protagonist, who is 16 years old. She's a mystery to all the students in ___ Academy. She's a quiet, stoic girl who always seems to have dark circles under her eyes. Truthfully, she has a kind heart, though shadowed with grief. She has social anxiety, which only gets worse as she grows. Though after meeting Warren, Kaname becomes Cure Knight, The Cure of Bravery, which is what she becomes as the story goes on. She loves to read fairy tales/horror and write, and has a liking to singing when no one's around. Later on, she gets stronger after she takes a self-defense class. Her theme color is purple. / - Kris is a 17-year old transfer student from Denmark, Kaname carrying her school things around the academy. She's all the talk at school, just because one of her limbs is missing. She desperately wants someone to understand her rather than judge her, but to her dismay, her still seems far away. Towards people, Kris comes off as a little cold and irritated, ignoring/dodging the constant questions, 'What happened to your leg?' and 'How'd you lose your leg?'. She likes to play video games, but feels like she shouldn't play them all the time, focusing more on exercise. After meeting Warren, he shows her she can indeed fight without a limb, becoming Cure Dragon, The Cure of Voice. Her theme color is pink. / - Unlike Kaname and Kris, Hinata is the total opposite of them. Hinata is an out-going, mischievous girl at 16-years old. She loves to pull off harmless pranks on people, and teases her friends constantly. Though, her brash and immature personality can sometimes make people feel offended. She's apparently a part of the Gardening Club, but never shows, often painting after school. Throughout the beginning and middle of the show, she only seems like a comic relief character-- but there's definitely more to her than it seems. After meeting Clover, Hinata becomes Cure Fairy, The Cure of Interest. Her theme color is orange/yellow. - A cure who fights behind the scenes. Warren nor Clover have no idea who she is, and assume that she was a cure before Witches Brew appeared. When appearing in front of the three other cures, her face is covered with a mask-- and she doesn't talk. Memory Kingdom - Originally from Memory Kingdom, Warren was sent to find three cures. He not very suited for the job, being dense and cowardly, as well as a cry-baby. Though, he feels that no one is terrible, which is what gets him through each task he takes on. He can be surprisingly mature, often counseling Kaname when she's sad, or giving advice to the cures on how to act during battles. - A girl whose voice is an alarm. Clover is a hot-headed girl, coming along with Warren to find the Pretty Cure, watching over him at the same time. She's very musically inclined and often performed for high nobles back at Memory Kingdom, which is the only time she's calm. She has a very wise mind-set and often gets Warren out of trouble. She's actually very kind, but it's hard to tell. Witches Brew - Hades is a high ranking member in the Witches brew. He's quite strong and threatening like, often throwing bursts of blue fire at his oppenents. Unlike most of the villains, he fights along side the monsters he creates, to make it more difficult to purify them. - Lillith is another high ranking member in the Witches Brew. She takes on a princess-like appearance and plays the violin while walking around. She's usually seen with Hades when creating monsters, being better at physically fighting the actually making them. She looks easily irritable. She seems to have a deep hatred towards Cure Dragon... Other Characters - - Category:CureHydra Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Rise! Fantasy Pretty Cure! Category:Colors Themed Series